


Oh no, he's hot

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other, a bit nsfw humor, fluff with a little humor, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: Imagine seeing Ezio with a beard for the first time.





	Oh no, he's hot

Being an assassin always have been a risky job. But even knowing that, you couldn't help but worry whenever any one of your fellow companions had been hurt. Especially if this companion was named Ezio Auditore. You could never get used to patching up your crazy boyfriend, even though it happened so many times. Almost every time you two were on a mission, he was the one who would end up in a worse shape. That was why you were worrying sick every time he was leaving for a mission without you. This time he went to Forlì, while you had to go to Naples. You had a bad feeling about it and unfortunately, you were right. When you reached Venice, where you two were supposed to meet, Antonio delivered you a letter from Niccolò Machiavelli. He wrote that although the mission was successful, Ezio was stabbed in the process. They found him barely alive and when Niccolò was writing this letter, your beloved assassin was still unconscious. As soon as you finished reading the letter, you went crazy. You drew your sword, went to a nearest column and blew off some steam, blunting your weapon completely and yelling insults towards your idiot lover. You later took your time to sharpen the sword again, thinking of many ways you could use it on this moron. You loved him, but you sometimes wanted to kill him.

A few days later you were chatting with Antonio in his mansion, playing cards to kill the time. After the Templars had been chased out of the Venice, none of you had much work to do. The city was healing, the new doge was doing his job with upper class, making sure they won't be abusive, while Antonio kept an eye on the lower class, keeping them away from causing big troubles. You weren't interested in politics or running the city, so there was nothing you could do when you got rid of the remaining Templars and their forces. You were visiting your friends them, waiting for Ezio to come back. Finally, somewhere in the middle of the fifth game, you were interrupted by one of Antonio's messengers.

“Signore Auditore is coming! He will be there in thirty” he informed. You dropped your cards and stood up.

“Tell him that Antonio wants to speak with him. But do not say a word about me” you commanded. You didn't want your boyfriend to expect you and the lecture you were going to give him. It was better to take him by surprise.

“Si, signora” the messenger bowed shortly and ran out of the room.

It's been an hour before the famous assassin appeared in the mansion. He certainly took his time, definitely oblivious of your presence. You were sure he would be there in a minute if he knew you were waiting for him. Antonio was already in the courtyard to greet him, while you waited for a good moment to show up. You were angry and frustrated, and worried, and you missed him so much that you almost felt physical pain when you saw him from your hiding spot. You couldn't wait any longer, you approached him from behind and tightened your fists angrily.

“Ezio Auditore da Firenze, how dared you to scare me like that?” you scolded him, staying so close you could easily touch him, but you didn't. You knew that if you tried, you wouldn't be able to resist the urge to throw yourself in his arms. “Don't you ever do it again, or I swear I will-” you silenced when he turned around to face you. The view you had in front of you made you stare with shock for a long moment. He had _a beard_ now. It was making him look older and more mature. You were used to the light stubble he often had, but a full beard? It was the first time you saw him in it. He looked intimidating and also, to your own surprise, more attractive. You never expected that one small thing can make such a big difference. “I will make you regret” you finished your sentence quietly, lowering your eyes and hitting him lightly in the chest. Your anger was gone in seconds and you felt that if you would keep looking at your partner, you would end up making out with him instead of lecturing him. You tried to regain your composure, but it was far from easy.

“I am happy to see you either” he chuckled as he lifted your chin to kiss you. Apparently he planned some making out, completely not bothered by the fact that there were people staring. His kiss felt different than usually, it was a new feeling, but not as unpleasant as you always expected it to be. In fact, you were positive you could get used to it. You gladly kissed him back, trying to show your feelings. “I'm sorry, I know I should shave. I know you don't like it” he said, scratching his chin when you two broke the kiss, oblivious to the fact that you didn't mind.

“You know my opinion about beards” you hesitated, an unspoken 'but' hung between you. He sensed it and looked at you expectantly. “But it looks good on you. Keep it” you finished and he blinked a few times.

“What?” he asked, certainly that was not the answer he expected.

“It suits you, master Auditore” you teased quietly with a smirk. These words sounded weird, but he looked like a master assassin indeed.

“Master Auditore, huh?” he smirked too and you knew what was on his mind. You knew him too well after all those years.

“I will not call you 'daddy', don't even think about it” you warned seriously and he laughed.

“Alright then. How about we head home and you will show me how much you missed me?” he offered. That sounded like a good plan, but you didn't want to reveal that he could seduce you so easily.

“How about you will make up to me that you made me worried sick about you?”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
